Snow Day
by YouAreTheLoveOfMyLifeKurtXoX
Summary: Snowed in and nothing to do. What will happen when The Warblers comes up with a new game?
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Two Shot.**

Winter break. The Warblers should be out having fun, partying, getting drunk, visiting family. Not being snowed in. Dalton was shut down in a way. No one can leave and no one could enter. The Warblers were all in the choir room sitting down making noises just to intertain themselve. There was nothing to do when there was only a total of about twenty teens in the whole school which would be them. They could go into the kitchen to find something to eat, they could go to the game room but that got boring after one day because they played almost every game they had.

"I have an Idea." One of the Warblers, Zach, said.

"We are not playing strip poker. Give it up." Wes said not even lifting his head where it rested on the desk.

"Me and Blaine might have one." Kurt said.

"Which would be?" Thad asked.

"Its like spin the bottle. But we all sit in a circle we spin a bottle, no big deal. BUT if the bottle lands on you the person who spun it asks you a question. Anything they like, or they could have you do something. If you do it its your turn but if you dont you have to take a shot of whisky." Blaine explained.

"Where the hell are we going to get whisky?" Nick asked.

"I got that covered."

That got everyone's attention.

"So wanna try it?" Kurt asked

"Hell yeah!" Jeff answered for everyone.

"Awesome, Kurt go get all the whisky you have." Blaine winked at his boyfriend.

Kurt nodded and left. He walked to his dorm, up to his warbrobe and grabbed a backpack that had 6 bottles of whisky in it, three where Jim Beam and the other three where Jack Danels. Him and Blainewould take a shot or two from one of the bottles when they were stressed but they finished that bottle yesterday. Thats the main reason why Kurt had to much whisky. Kurt smiled to himself as he walked back down to the choir room, when he entered he saw the Warblers all sitting in a circle while Blaine continued to show them what to do and what not.

"Kurt! Your back!" Jeff smiled.

"Yep."

"How much whisky do you have?" Trent asked eyeing the backpack

"Um, three bottles of Jim Beam and three bottles of Jack Danels. So six bottles."

"Damn!" Half the group chanted.

"I say lets gets started. Kurt we will start off with Jim." Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled back taking out a bottle of Jim Beam and sitting down next to Blaine.

"Now some may tell others to kiss someone else or something sexual like that, unless you want a shot you have to do it. Got it?" Kurt added, he watched everyone nod, "Alright Jeff you can go first if you want."

Jeff's face started to glow when Kurt told him he could go first. Jeff grabbed the bottle and spun it. Everyone waited for it to stop and when it did it landed on Kurt.

"Alright Jeff either ask me a personal question and tell me to do something."

"Umm.. How did you feel at the Gap Attack we did last year? When Blaine sung to dude and not you?"

Kurt hoped that wouldnt come up. Sighing Kurt started to explain.

"Devistated. At first he was talking about me and what not and when I found out it wasnt I got so upset that I wanted to rip Blaine's and the dude's head off, but I didnt."

Everyone started to either chuckled or grin. Even Blaine.

"Alright my turn." Kurt said as he spun the bottle.

The bottle pointed to Thad.

Kurt grinned, _Pay back time!_

"Shit." Was all Thad said when he saw Kurts grin.

"Thad, I want you to strip but leave your boxers on and dance."

"What?! No!"

"Then you have to take a shot." Blaine said knowing why Kurt wanted Thad to do that.

"I would so rather have a shot."

xxx

They were on the second bottle of Jim Beam and it was Kurts turn again. When the bottle landed in between Jeff and Nick, Kurt got an idea. He knew Jeff and Nick liked each other but they didnt know.

"It landed inbetween you guys so I get have you both do something or answer the same question."

They both nodded.

"Who you have a crush on?" Kurt asked Nick first.

Nicks eyes went wide, _FUCK!_

Jeff turned and looked at Nick.

"Either answer or take a shot."

"I blonde cutie named Jeff Sterling." Nick shyly smiled.

"Alright Jeff.. Same question."

"A hottie named Nick Duval." Jeff grinned like a mad man.

It didnt help that everyone was buzzed. Words slurred now and again, people having others kiss each other more, it went as far as Wes demanding Wes to make out with him. Which was the hottest thing ever in the buzzed teenagers eyes. By the time they were on the first bottle of Jack they were all drunk. All three bottles of Jim were gone.

"S'Wes?" Blaine slurred, "Are yo'gayz?"

Wes giggled at Blaine and shook his head, "m'bisexuuuaal." Wes giggled again.

The only one that wasnt as drunk as everyone else was Trent.

"Blaine, You Kurt Nick and Jeff make-out." Trent said.

The four boys all smiled at each other as they moved to one of the couchs.

xxx

Wes was the first one to wake up with a headache. He sat up and looked around, everyone was all over the room, some half naked, others on top of each other. He looked over by the door and saw Blaine, Kurt, Jeff and Nick all cuddled with each other. His eyes went wide when he saw that Jeff and Nick were in nothing but their boxers, Kurt fully naked from the looks of it and Blaine shirtless. He guessed that was Blaines shirt covering Kurts naked cock. Standing up Wes slowly walked over to the desk and loudly banged on it with his hands waking everyone up.

Kurt and the other three woke up and the first thing they did was panic and run out of the room and too their own dorms.

Everyone else woke up and the ones that were half naked got fully dressed again and the others just sat there where they were laying. Everyone one had bad hangovers and no one dared to move.

_Best night ever! _

Was the only thing running through everones head. Even Trent who also ended up drunk by the end of the night.

**Well Chapter one is finished. Chapter two will fill you in on Niff and Klaine. Also a flashback kinda telling you what happened that night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is the other chapter. And about the first chapter about Wes demamding someone else to make out with him.. I put Wes twice and I meant to put "Wes demanded David to makeout with him" Im sorry if you guys got confused about that part.**

_**Kurt**_

Kurt was freaking out. Waking up next to his boyfriend and two of his best friend FULLY naked scared him. He cant remember shit from last night and really he was scared to find out.

"Fuck shit fuck shit fuck!" Kurt paced his bathroom.

Blaine was in the dorm and as soon as he walked in Kurt locked himself in the bathroom so he didnt have to face Blaine. Kurt wasnt to ask to go and ask Trent if he knows what happened but he didnt wanna leave the bathroom knowing Blaine was on the other side of the door.

"Duh! I have a phone." Kurt said to himself pulling his phone out and calling Trent.

"Hello..?"

"Trent. Its Kurt."

"Sup?"

"Do you know what happened between me Blaine Jeff and Nick?"

"You guess started making out with each other on the couch. They tagged teamed you. They stripped you and you guys fell to the floor so you all crawled away. You and Jeff made out, Nick and Blaine made out. Next thing I knew I heard moaning but when I finally looked you were all pasted out." Trent explained.

Kurts eyes were wide and his mouth fell open, "So none of us had sex with each other?"

"Not that I know of."

"Thank you." Kurt rushed out and hung up but still didnt leave the bathroom.

_**Jeff & Nick**_

Jeff was glad that he didnt share a room with anyone. He locked the door got dressed and hoped for the best that no one would knock on his door. The night was fun, it was, but waking up half naked next to your crush who was also half naked and then by your best friend who was fully naked and their boyfriend who was shirtless.. You get scared. He remembers Kurt asking who he had a crush on, he remembered saying it was Nick and he also remembered Nick saying that he liked him as well.

"FUCK!"

Jeff was so flustered, he remembers last night up until him and Nick said they liked each other, he dont remember anything else after that.

"At least I know he likes me as well."

Jeff was about to sit down when someone knocked on the door. He froze.

_What if its Blaine? Or Kurt? Or worse.. Nick? Oh god oh god oh god oh god.. Alright calm down Jeff calm down, just answer the door. _Jeff thought.

Jeff took a deep breathe and went to answer the door. When he opened the door he came face to face with Nick who didnt have a shirt on yet but did have pants on.

"J-jeff.. Can I come in?"

Jeff took a minute to answer but moved aside to let Nick in.

"Trent texted me.."

"What did he say?" Jeff asked sitting on his bed.

"He said that Kurt called him asking what happened last night." Nick said then stopped.

"And..!?" Jeff kinda yelled he wanted to know what all hapened.

"And.. He said that no sex happened but we all made-out with each other, Something about tag teaming Kurt and thats why he was fully naked and things like that but we didnt have sex with each other."

"Oh thank god!" Jeff said falling back on his bed.

"But Jeff..?"

"Yeah..?"

"Did you mean it when you said that you liked me?"

"Of course.. I liked you for a while now."

"Same here." Nick said sitting down in Jeff's desk chair and looked down.

Jeff saw and got up off his bed. He walked over to Nick and bent down in front of Nick.

"Nick..?"

Nick looked up from the sound of his name and when he did all he saw in front of him were beautiful blue eyes. Jeff smiled and slowly leaned in and softly kissed Nick. It took him a minute but Nick soon kissed back.

"Two years of crushing finally paid off." Jeff smiled when he pulled back.

_**Blaine/Kurt**_

Blaine was freaking out worse then what the other three did. For 2 reasons. Reason one: He woke up beside two of his friend all half naked with his boyfriend fully naked, reason two: He couldnt remember shit. He hoped to god that Nick and Jeff didnt have sex with Kurt.

_I know I didnt because I still had my pants on and my shirt was covering Kurts bottom half. Jeff and Nick were the two in only their boxers. _Blaine thought to himself.

He wanted to talk to Kurt but he wouldnt come out of the bathroom. He has been locked in there since Blaine walked in. Blaine really needed to talk to him to he walked over to the door opened it then closed it. He then hid by the bathroom so when Kurt comes out he could block the bathroom door.

The door opened and Kurt stepped out looking around to see if he saw Blaine and when he didnt he walked out of the bathroom fully and over to his bed. When he heard the door slam shut he spun around to spot Blaine.

"Blaine..!"

"I need to talk to you so please just sit."

Kurt sat down and waited.

"I know we all were drunk so when he find out what happened, I want us to just put it behind us.. Even if we had sex with Jeff and Nick."

"But we didnt."

"How do you know that?" Blaine asked confused.

"I called Trent and asked him what ahppened because I remembered him not being as drunk. He said that we only made-out with each other. Nothing more happened."

"Then why were you naked?"

"He said something about you and the other two tagged teamed me.. I dont know what he meant by that but thats what he said."

"So.. No one had sex?"

"Nope."

"Thank god." Blaine said walking up to Kurt.

"Thats what I said."

**Well there you guys go.. :) I hoped you liked it.**__


End file.
